


Enter, Alex

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Marshal Harbinger [6]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: i've had this one done for a while but forgot to post it :v, marshal harbinger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: You hear the door open, feel the feather light presence of another mind. You know who it is, Alex. “Hey.” Her voice is soft.“Hey.” You don’t lift your head.“I won’t ask how you’re doing. I can see the answer for myself.”





	Enter, Alex

You sit there the kitchen in HQ staring blankly out the window. You should have handled that better but you couldn’t. The moment you pulled the trigger you doomed the hostages, but also the bystanders. The LDPD showed up shortly after, making matters worse, raising the death toll. You drop your forehead against the table, frustrated and angry with yourself. Your shields are weak. They don’t hold under pressure, the desires of others leaking through the cracks, taking hold of your mind, causing you to act on impulse. 

You hear the door open, feel the feather light presence of another mind. You know who it is, Alex. “Hey.” Her voice is soft.

“Hey.” You don’t lift your head.

“I won’t ask how you’re doing. I can see the answer for myself.” She pulls out a chair and sits across from you. Concern at the front of her mind as she crosses her arms on the table, resting her chin against her forearms. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.” You mutter, attempting a shrug with your head still resting on the table.

“Tony…”

“What is there to talk about? I'm sure all of HQ heard him.” The room falls silent. You can feel the agitation lurking in her mind, not directed at you. Directed at...

“God. He’s such an asshole! Don’t let it get to you Tony.” 

Your head snaps up shock painted across your face. “Alex!” The first emotional reaction anyone has gotten out of you since the incident.

“What? He is.” You lock eyes with her briefly. Determination as clear in her expression as it is in her mind. She would march down to the Marshal's office right now to give him a piece of her mind if she didn't want to leave you on your own. You can't help the smallest smile forming on your lips. She's really something.

“He’s right though.” You look away again. “I fucked up. I couldn’t block out the crowd. I let them get to me. I’m too inexperienced.” You feel her anger flare, a spark that ignited the flame.

“Bullshit! We all start somewhere and he has no right to be such a dick about it. Everybody fucks up. Do you remember how he messed up at that gala?” You flinch though you try not to. The memory is too fresh, an old wound ripped open, prodded. The past dragged to the surface. Your fathers smiling face. "No one is perfect Tony." Her voice softens. She noticed. "He's harder on you than he ever was on any of us." She reaches across the table resting her hand on yours momentarily. “That includes Cinder and you know how much of a dick he is.”

“Maybe,” you pull your hands back, settling them in your lap, gaze returning to the window, “he has an aversion to telepaths after... Sidestep.” 

“That’s still no reason for him to act like this. Look at me.” You do, her eyes are soft, liquid gold catching the light. “You. Are not. Sidestep.”

“I suppose so…” Your voice trails off. The room becomes silent once again. Shadows lurk on the edges of your mind. Numbness as you helplessly watched your father’s body crumble, as you listened to the screams and panic as you tried to subdue a threat. Apathy and anger, familiar emotions that you never let rule you now threaten to take root in your mind making it their permanent home. You can’t stand it, the silence, the concern, the feelings of absolute helplessness. So you say something. You change the subject. “Did you know the Marshal draws?” 

“What?” Stunned shock. She stares at you in confusion for a few moments unsure of what to do with this new information. “He does?”

“Not anymore.” The third voice in the room startles you both. Calm and collected.  

“Sir.” You both say in unison as you quickly stand at attention, the chairs scraping against the ground. You can sense Alex’s worry. Her fists nervously clenched behind her back as she looks down like a chastised child. What if he heard?

The Marshal doesn't pay you any mind, instead making his way over to the coffee pot. “Do you want some?” 

“Um… sure?” It’s been awhile since you have seen him. His disapproval stung more  than you thought it would so you have been avoiding him. He starts the coffee pot leaning against the counter while he waits for it to brew. 

His shoulders aren’t as tense as they usually are. Maybe that’s what prompts your curiosity. You shouldn't ask. You know you shouldn’t but you can’t stop yourself. You have always been nosy. “Why not?” His eyes land on you, and you shrink away from his gaze. “Why don’t you draw anymore?” 

The coffee pot beeps. He turns around pouring three cups. He’s quiet for so long that you don’t think he is going to answer. “I can’t.” He finally says, you see the slight furrow of his brow as he walks out. Once again, you are left to wonder what hurt him so badly. What made him become the cold closed off man that he is now.

“Why do you look up to him so much?” A quiet voice breaks you from your thoughts.

“It's… more complicated than that.” You pull your attention away from the door focusing on Alex once again.

“Then explain?” She means well but she has no idea what she is asking you for.

“Sidestep…” Your mouth goes dry. You meet her eyes, take a steadying breath and prepare for what you are about to admit. “Killed my father.” 

It takes a moment, two, before she fully registers what you said. “Tony…” The implications as the pieces start to click. She doesn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that?

“It's alright.” You lie shrugging as you push the intrusive memories down. “It was a long time-” A sound. A scuff in the hall. The faintest hint of a presence. "Did you hear that?" Alex shakes her head. You walk quickly towards the door pulling it open... The hall is empty. No one is there. 

Maybe you just imagined it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the dialogue in this chapter is thanks to smute (smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com). I was having trouble and she got me unstuck and i am very proud of our cowritten story!


End file.
